


穿纱裙的他

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Summary: 那一瞬间他的脑海中闪过的却是缪斯这个词。是美丽的，戏剧的，无法被拥有的。他亲吻他，吻掉他的眼泪，像虔诚的信徒。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 9





	穿纱裙的他

*女装注意

5月26日，阴天。  
黄旭熙从打工的咖啡厅下夜班回家，和往常一样，他为了节省时间抄了近道，那是一条繁华街背面的小巷子。  
他走过熟悉的上坡路，又绕过两栋破旧的木造公寓。再往前走两个路口左拐就能看到他住的二层出租屋。这片木质密集住宅区的火灾危险等级在全区排名很靠前，居民自治会的阿姨会定期跟大家宣传防火知识，其中的原因之一就是这里有很多让人跑不出去的死巷子。再加上繁华街周边区域这一地域优势，这里成功成为治安不咋地居住幸福感排名倒数的区域——唯一的好处便是房租便宜。  
所以当黄旭熙听到小混混的声音的时候并没有感到太意外，也不太想去管这个闲事，毕竟没人愿意莫名其妙招惹些麻烦事。  
如果这件事不是发生在他家楼下的话。  
他思考了两秒钟，还是觉得不能助长不良风气，为了进家门他也不得不想办法把这些人赶走。  
听了两分钟墙角，他了解到这是很常见的，女孩被混混搭讪不成被威胁的事件。天太黑了，月亮也没有，黄旭熙看不清具体发生了什么，只有女孩裙子上的亮片在昏暗的灯光下泛着虚弱的光。小混混压着声音威胁女孩，可能是太害怕了，女孩没说一句话。  
黄旭熙深吸了一口气，拿起手机一边冲过去一边喊着：“巡警先生，就是这里，有人在闹事！”  
小混混们这才注意到有人过来，连着女孩一起，所有人的视线都聚集在了黄旭熙身上，他手里出了点汗，但是神奇的是心里却并没有特别害怕。趁着小混混们注意力分散的时候，女孩一把推开了他们冲了出来，她回头看了黄旭熙一眼，又迅速转回头去飞快地跑了。小混混们这时也反应过来，骂骂咧咧地逃了。黄旭熙把手机塞回口袋，顺便摸出钥匙，打开门进了屋。

5月27日，阴天。  
黄旭熙这天轮休，他在家里待到中午饭点，决定去附近的便利店买点东西吃。  
刚出门就一脚踢到了什么东西，捡起来一看发现是个兔子布偶挂件。兔子的耳朵垂下来一只，像是受了点伤，黄旭熙试着把它竖起来，手一放开便又耷拉了回去。他下意识四处望了望，并没有看到什么人。  
想来可能是昨天晚上那个女孩的吧。  
他拍了拍布偶身上的灰，把它放在了门口的宅配箱上，想着如果那姑娘回来找应该能直接看到。他顺着长长的下坡路走了一段，一路上思考着要不要跟自治会的阿姨讲一下治安恶化的事情，又想到天气预报说这两天要下雨，昨天洗的衣服可能晾不干，他叹了口气，一脚踢开了路边的石子。  
等他从便利店回来的时候，兔子布偶不见了。  
有那么一瞬，他承认，他有点在意昨天那个女孩。为什么会被小混混缠上？为什么会到这里？兔子布偶不见了是不是她回来过？就在自己去便利店这短短的时间里发生了很多事吗？  
我还会再见到她吗？

5月28日，雨天。  
雨天咖啡厅生意好像变好了些。  
窗外小雨淅淅沥沥的，咖啡厅却暖融融的泛着香甜气，勾着外面的人走进来喘息，又笼络着室内的人不要离去。黄旭熙擦着手里的食器，收银的同事凑到他身边悄悄跟他八卦：“你看那边那个人，”他抬头看向同事使眼色的方向，坐了个穿黑色长裙的女生。黄旭熙有些不解地看回同事，同事见他没理解自己的意思，只好小声凑到他耳边说：“那是个男的吧？”  
黄旭熙下意识离他远了些，眼神却不自觉又看回那个方向。同事还在旁边小声念叨，说什么刚刚点单的时候就在观察啦，要是真的女孩一定很正啦……他的注意力却真的被吸引住了一样，“女孩”的长发被随意地拨在一边，从背后能看见露出的一截脖子，似乎戴了一条黑色的项圈。黄旭熙的目光顺着项圈滑到女孩的耳朵，小小的耳垂上挂着一枚黑色的坠子，晃啊晃，不知道是在催眠谁。  
“看呆啦？”同事又凑过来，“可惜是个男人，要不我都想去要联系方式了。”他顺手把准备好的蛋糕递给黄旭熙，“别盯着背后看啦，来，给你个机会，人家点的蛋糕。”

他真的很漂亮。如果同事不说的话观察力低下如黄旭熙可能不会怀疑他是个男生。他去送蛋糕的时候，“女孩”正在喝热红茶。桌子上放着一本他没见过名字的厚厚文学书，淡绿色的书签是蝴蝶的形状，和“女孩”耳侧别着的银色发夹很像。他一手端着精致的茶杯托，一只手捏着茶杯细细的手柄。一点点淡淡的热气绕过睫毛钻进他的前发里便消失不见，他轻轻抿了一口，似乎还是觉得有些烫，便又把茶杯放下了下来。瓷质器皿碰撞发出了叮的声响，黄旭熙正好踩着那一声将蛋糕放在了他面前的桌子上。  
“您点的蛋糕。”  
“女孩”侧过头看他，有点向上的目线让人觉得有些楚楚可怜。他似乎带了蓝灰色的美瞳，这让黄旭熙想到外面被雨蒙住的天空。  
“谢谢。”他只看了一眼就迅速低下头小声道了谢。黄旭熙甚至怀疑这声谢谢是不是真的存在过。  
按道理作为店员他应该介绍一下客人点的蛋糕再离开的，但是看对方一副不想被打扰的样子他便只说了一句“请慢用”就退开了。  
回到工作间，黄旭熙抓了抓后脑的头发，脑海里是“女孩”垂下眼睛时的长长睫毛和那声轻轻的谢谢。  
他开始想象“女孩”卸掉妆之后的真实样子，会像雨停了之后的天空吗？

6月2日 晴  
这是金廷祐这周第三次来这家咖啡厅了。  
他喜欢这里的氛围。安静，温吞，让人放松。红茶味道不错，蛋糕也不算太甜腻，他可以在这里一坐坐一下午，看看书，写写东西。  
还有一点，这里有很帅的店员。  
他不知道对方的名字，但是偷看过几次那人的名牌，写的是英文的lucas。  
他个子很高，肩很宽，把衬衫穿得挺括好看；耳朵大大的，看起来随时可以像小飞象一样扇动着起飞。金廷祐注意到他有打耳洞，但是可能因为工作原因那里现在空空荡荡的——小小的黑色的耳钉一定很适合他——金廷祐摸了摸自己耳朵上带着的精巧小玩意，想象了一下它在lucas耳朵上的样子。他笑起来很好看。虽然这样说很俗气，但lucas其人确实是闪着亮光的。就像是书里描写的“火炽如金”，他那双眼睛里一定藏了一整个太阳系。  
金廷祐看着正弯腰给咖啡拉花的lucas的头顶发呆，对方不经意间抬头对上视线的时候对他笑了一下，把他惊得差点把手里的红茶给洒了。他的耳朵一定红了，但是还好今天的假发有好好遮住耳朵。气温好像忽然变高了一点，又或许是红茶还有些烫，他有些不自在地又拿起了刚放下的茶杯装作低头喝茶以躲避对方的视线。等他再抬起头的时候，对方已经不在那里了。他忽然有些兴致缺缺，把剩下一个角的苹果派的最后一口吃掉，拿起包结账离开了咖啡厅。

就在金廷祐走到小巷拐角的时候，忽然有人叫住了他。  
是他。是lucas。我记得他的声音。  
金廷祐停下来等对方两三步追上来，对方还穿着店里的衣服，对他伸出了手。  
“这个， 是你落下的吗？”  
他手里拿着的，是他一直挂在包上的小兔子布偶。

6月17日 晴转多云  
天气渐渐热了起来。  
自从被lucas认出自己女装的身份以后金廷祐隔了一周没敢再穿女装去那家咖啡厅喝红茶。失去了阅读场所的他只好天天窝在家里，被一起住的姐姐念叨了很多次。  
“我今天出门被帅哥搭讪了哦！”  
“轻浮——”  
“你呢？你能吗？嫉妒我就直说哈。”  
金廷祐看着激动的姐姐不知道该发表什么感想才比较好，结果却听到她说：“姐姐今天心情好，请你去喝咖啡，赶紧滚起来收拾收拾。”  
“你怎么忽然想要喝咖啡了？不会帅哥是咖啡店的打工仔吧。”  
“金廷祐，我有时候真的不知道你太聪明究竟是好事还是坏事。”姐姐对着镜子迅速补了个妆，“一起去吧，帅哥说他请客。”她啪地合上了眼影盘的盖子，又对着金廷祐催促道。  
建于害怕自家姐姐被坏男人骗的责任感，他还是不情不愿换了身像样的衣服跟姐姐出了门。

等他见到帅哥本人的时候，那一瞬间对命运的感慨竟然压过了逃跑的欲望。  
“黄旭熙，你可以叫我lucas。”  
“金廷祐。”  
对方今天休假的样子，熟门熟路跟店员点了很复杂的饮料，然后拿着菜单确认了金氏姐弟的点单。对方一点没有对自己男装的样子表现出奇怪的样子，虽然这样说本身就很奇怪。大概是没有认出自己吧，毕竟之前一直都是女装又化了妆。  
“lucas也喜欢可爱的东西对吧，”金廷祐听见姐姐在跟lucas热络地聊天，“你过来问我小兔子布偶的时候我真是吓了一跳诶。”  
金廷祐猛地抬头对上了黄旭熙带着笑意的眼睛——  
完了。

他包上的兔子布偶是姐姐送给他的生日礼物。姐姐自己也有一个，是她亲手缝的。他跟姐姐很亲，现在也算是寄居在姐姐家。虽然姐弟偶尔会拌嘴，但是两个人都是对方最重要的存在。  
自己女装癖的事情姐姐是知道的，在发现弟弟不同常人的癖好的时候，她震惊了，也接受了，并帮着他瞒着家里人接他出来一起住。  
“喜欢可爱的东西没有错，喜欢漂亮的裙子也没有错。廷祐就是廷祐，是姐姐最爱的弟弟。”  
一边哭一边说着这样的话，姐姐把自己做的一对小兔子布偶中的一个送给了他。  
这也就是为什么，他在发现兔子布偶不见了的第二天冒着雨跑出去找的原因。

6月25日 阵雨  
黄旭熙整晚没睡着。以至于在约好的地方等人的时候他靠着柱子差点睡过去。  
但见到金廷祐以后他一点也不觉得困了。  
男孩穿了一条白色的纱裙。没有太多繁杂的装饰，只在侧腰有收束一样的丝带。黑色的长直发垂至背心，再往下是及膝的蓬松裙摆。他的腿被裹在白色的丝袜里，圆头皮鞋的搭扣像是一把小锁把他锁在高跟鞋上。金廷祐实在是太高了，这让他显得有些局促，可是穿着高跟鞋又没有丝毫不合适。他化了很精致的妆，黄旭熙发誓，金廷祐比对面巨型广告版上的女明星还好看。  
看到黄旭熙在等他，金廷祐小跑着朝他奔过去，然后很自然地在离他两步远的地方崴了脚。黄旭熙反应倒是很快，一把拉住他才让他免于跪在地上的尴尬。不过即便如此，他耳朵还是红透了。  
“你没事吧？”  
“……嗯……”  
黄旭熙觉得自己像是捞起了什么落难的小天鹅，羽毛都被打湿，垂着头一副丧气样子，竟然莫名生出些可爱。  
“我们走吧。”

这是金廷祐第一次穿着女装和别人一起逛街。他刚开始一直低着头跟在黄旭熙右后方，在过马路的时候黄旭熙直接拉住了他的手。他吓了一跳但是没有甩开，谁知竟然就一直被这么拉了下去，他有些忐忑，不知道心跳会不会通过手传给他。  
他们排队买了可丽饼，站在路边一边吃一边聊天，又一起去拍了大头贴。  
照片打印出来黄旭熙用夸张的语气说：“我们好像笨蛋情侣哦。”  
“你是笨蛋我可不是。”  
金廷祐一边毫不留情地给了黄旭熙一击一边小心翼翼地把大头贴装进钱夹。黄旭熙站在他身后，忽然有种想要从背后抱住他的冲动。

两人一起吃了晚餐，本是该道别。可刚出店门没多久就下起了雨，金廷祐带了伞但黄旭熙没有。他们跑去便利店门口躲雨，金廷祐说买把伞吧，黄旭熙则以反正都湿透了就算了的理由没有采纳。  
“哎呀真是不巧。怎么就下起雨了呢。”  
“那要去我家吗？不是很远，我的衣服你应该也能穿。”  
黄旭熙没想到金廷祐会邀请自己去家里，他本来想就直接回家，谁知对方提了这么一个方案。  
“我姐这几天出差去了，你去应该没事的。”  
只是金廷祐这话在黄旭熙耳朵里又是另一种意思了。

在便利店买了点东西，两人便一同到了金廷祐家。他帮黄旭熙调好了水让他先去冲洗一下，自己则坐在桌子前整理起假发。  
黄旭熙很快洗完穿着他的短袖出来，身上还带着温暖的湿气。他一只手撑在桌子上一只手搭在金廷祐的椅背，像是把他圈起来一样，又侧过头看金廷祐对着镜子整理。  
“你在看什么？”  
“在看你，”他的视线停留在金廷祐的鼻尖，“你好漂亮。”  
金廷祐没理他，他也不恼，而是靠近了些：“廷祐也帮我化个妆吧。”  
金廷祐透过镜子与他对视，带着笑说：“那我给你涂个口红。”  
黄旭熙笑着得更近，金廷祐捏着他的下巴把他的脸抬起来，左右转了转，微微起身在化妆盒里抽了一支唇釉出来，拧开盖子拿着小刷子给黄旭熙涂嘴唇。黄旭熙想转过脸照镜子，结果被他捏住下巴：“不要乱动。”黄旭熙点了点头，便不再试图侧头，他认真地盯着金廷祐的眼睛，而那双漂亮的深茶色眼睛此时正看着他的嘴唇。

“好了吗？”  
“好了——”  
他的话还没有讲完，黄旭熙起身便吻住了他。他被男孩压在座位上亲吻，很凶，又让人难以拒绝，他的惊呼从舌尖被摘掉，滚烫的气息在他的眼睛里迅速蒸起一层雾气。他用手推着黄旭熙的肩膀，渐渐地失了力气，最后只能求救般地抓着他的衣服。在金廷祐觉得自己要喘不过来气的时候黄旭熙放过了他。刚刚涂好的口红被蹭开一团，两个人的嘴唇都泛着不自然的红色，金廷祐不知道那是口红的颜色还是别的什么。  
“我想和你做爱。”黄旭熙用气音小声在他耳边说到，“就穿着这条裙子吧，真的很适合你。”

“想和你做爱。”  
黄旭熙在做这事的时候声音比平时低一点，说这些话也完全不显得扭捏，就像和很多人说过很多次一样。金廷祐第一次和人做这种事，期待和害怕各占一半。他不确定在对方眼里自己是什么样，是美丽吗？是丑陋吗？不被大家接受的自己会这样被眼前的男孩小心珍藏吗？摇摆的心像是在荡秋千，又像是蒸汽顶开热水壶的盖子，他被晃荡，被煮沸，灵魂尖叫着化成蒸汽逃跑。  
金廷祐穿着那条系着丝带的白色过膝纱裙，丝袜被蹭下来掉在地上。黄旭熙分开他的双腿，用手指勾下他的底裤，轻柔的纱制布料直接覆在他的下身，有一点凉意，又像有一团火在烧。  
润滑剂和黄旭熙套着安全套的手指一起被送进金廷祐的体内。黄旭熙未发一言，一副专心对付他身下的样子。金廷祐有些赧然地咬着下唇，越来越沉的呼吸伴着黏糊糊的水声一起传进耳朵，咚咚咚咚，心跳得飞快。  
他感受到自己的下体在变得硬直，纱裙被顶起来一点，好像新娘的头纱。他为自己的特殊癖好感到羞耻的同时，又品尝着它所带来的甘美与恼热。黄旭熙很认真地吻他，像是想把灵魂也一起塞进他的身体，他们的呼吸相互缠绕，神经的触角搭接在一起，是麻草拧成的绳结，脆弱又坚韧。  
注意到他下身变化的黄旭熙一边咬着他的耳廓一边低低地笑了。热气直直钻进金廷祐的脑袋，像是浴室里蒙上水雾的镜子，他什么都看不见，只有个虚晃的影子，眼前一片花白。  
见他乖顺了许多，黄旭熙慢慢把后穴里的手指抽了出来，撸动了几下他竖起来的性器，换回金廷祐有些急促的轻喘。控制不住流出来的清液蹭在裙子上，素来有些洁癖的金廷祐变得有些焦虑了起来，开始试图挣开黄旭熙，被他惩戒般地重重捏了一下前端。金廷祐条件反射一样地想要蜷缩起来，却被黄旭熙强硬地板正。他现在像是一个任人鱼肉的无助贝类，坚硬的外壳被强行撬开，露出里面打着抖的柔软部分；他知道自己即将被料理，而能做的只有祈祷食客稍后会温柔一点将他吞下。  
他的裙子被往上推了推，露出两条大腿，黄旭熙又将自己嵌进去，让他无法把双腿合上。金廷祐这时才有些羞耻地想要把脸遮住，手腕刚抬起来便却被抓住按在枕头上。身上的人目光灼灼，他垂着眼睛侧过头想要躲开这番审视，却被开口要求看着对方的眼睛。只一眼他的眼泪就流出来了——黄旭熙不容拒绝地进入了他，在他身下打进了一块热楔。男孩用手指轻轻把他有些汗湿的假发理顺，黑色的长发铺散在床上，像翅膀无力地垂在身侧——他现在是一只真正的蝴蝶标本了。

男孩的天真和阴鸷究竟哪一面才是真的，金廷祐又开始猜测。降临在那个夜晚温柔拯救他的英雄到底是什么样的存在。他想要相信正在亲吻他眼睛的男孩是天使，可对方下身的动作又像是恶魔的鞭笞。黄旭熙会让他痛苦地啜泣，却也会将一些裂痕慢慢填平。他将金廷祐打碎，又重新粘合，他是金廷祐的毁灭者，同时又是他的创世神。  
“别离开我——”金廷祐环着黄旭熙的脖颈，一边呜咽着一边吐露心声。他的胸口因为急促的呼吸剧烈起伏着，像是上了岸便呼吸困难的鱼。  
黄旭熙回抱住他，一手拉开他裙子的背后拉链，像是给予牢笼中被困囚人以自由——  
“我在这里。”  
他将他解放，又引诱他进入自己设计的圈套，金廷祐心甘情愿带上项圈，将绳子的另一端递给他的男孩。  
他被黄旭熙抱着转过身，黄旭熙甚至体贴的扶着他的腰让他跪好。白纱被推到腰间，像一朵蓬松的云，这让他即便转过身也看不见黄旭熙的动作。他能感到对方的手顺着大腿内侧向上抚摸，在会阴处打了个圈又迅速离开。他只能把脸深深地埋在枕头里，发出些未被满足的呜咽声。  
黄旭熙像剥开一颗糖一样把他从纱裙中解放出来。一只手拖着他的小腹，一只手覆上了他的胸部。  
说实话他的乳尖被纱料蹭的有些难受，可是与他人分享性的感受对他来说还是有些困难，他张开嘴却发不出声音来。黄旭熙用指腹蹭着那里，变硬的乳尖像是冬青红色的果实——他在黄旭熙的手中成熟，然后腐烂，像是一件被丢弃的裙子，带着褶皱摊在地板的角落。黄旭熙似乎并未察觉到他心中所想，只专心亲吻着他的背脊，在上面留下一点红色的印记。  
金廷祐感受着黄旭熙在他体内进出，思绪像是被抽离一样浮到半空。他的呼吸被打的很碎，听起来颇有些啜泣着的可怜感觉。他用力吸了一口气，小腹收紧，显出了肋骨的形状。这让他想起第一次穿裙子。

第一次偷穿姐姐的裙子是在中学。裙子的侧边拉链被拉起时发出的声音划过他的耳膜，好像他灵魂的某一处撕裂就这样被简单快速的缝合。  
他想他就是那时候爱上了裙子。  
像是一种惯性，每天在同样的地方等电车，上车坐在同样的位置。在同一个时间醒来，又在同一个时间困倦。乌鸦会被闪光的东西吸引，男孩也是一样。他们总是会爱上发光的东西，并带着毁灭般地热情扑向火焰。  
于是终于在某一个晚上，他被橱窗里闪烁的珠片诱惑，站在玻璃柜门口凝望了许久，走进店里带走了那条裙子。  
而这成为了他无可告人的秘密的开端。

那天被小混混缠上算他运气不好，因为太晚了他又怕招来警察惹上麻烦，便只能装聋作哑想办法逃跑。偏偏是黄旭熙的出现救了他。他跑的匆忙，把姐姐送他的布偶掉在了别人家门口，又在第二天摸回去找的路上看到刚好出门的黄旭熙。偶然间发现那人是附近咖啡店的员工，便想着办法去接近他。没想到的是，黄旭熙也在想办法找他。  
他想起书里写的，或许这就如同一支玫瑰，一段和弦，一场雪，或者一些柳絮。是蒸腾的氛围，是无形的缠绕，是纯洁又是种子。他说不清楚对黄旭熙的感觉，也许此时他可以将爱讲出口，但他不敢去寻求一个回应。寻找，是的，寻找。他在寻找一条合适的裙子，知道他所有秘密又妥帖保护着他的裙子。他不确定黄旭熙是不是他要找的那条，但现在他确实好好地穿着他。

金廷祐被折腾到跪不住，这游戏对他来说确实有些过于激烈了。于是黄旭熙体贴地将他抱了起来——他完全任人摆布了。  
黄旭熙又从下面进入他，金廷祐重心不稳，他的手指插在男孩的头发里，不自觉地用力抓着，这把黄旭熙的头皮扯得很痛。但他暂时顾不上这些，因为动作困难只能哄着让金廷祐放松一点。  
假发被有些粗暴地拽掉，金廷祐有点过长的刘海乖顺地垂下来，后颈的发梢被汗水洇湿。他垂着头，颌骨的线条有些过于锋利。黄旭熙看不见他的表情，也猜不到他在想什么。裙子皱成一团，层层叠叠的白纱被弄得粘稠，金廷祐好像很难受这样，想把裙子脱下来，但是黄旭熙制止了他。紧接着在一阵急促的耸动中，黄旭熙感觉到一阵收缩，金廷祐发着抖趴在了他身上，像是力气被彻底抽干。  
“射了？”  
金廷祐脸颊绯红，还在轻轻喘着气。黄旭熙有些高热的手摸上他的后脑，像拨开海葵的柔软触手一样把他被汗湿的头发轻轻理顺。金廷祐把头埋得很低，甚至脊骨关节里似乎要抽出新的枝条来。黄旭熙安抚似的亲了亲对方的耳朵，换来自己肩上的一阵刺痛——金廷祐的门牙在他的肩膀上留下一串泛红的牙印，让人想起沙滩上穿白色连衣裙的少女留下的足迹。紧攥在手里的纱摆被缓缓松开，艳红的嘴唇又被吃下。金廷祐从里到外都被坏人弄得湿润，眼里流着泪，身下也一片潮凉。  
黄旭熙看着怀里被弄得糟糕的男孩，那一瞬间他的脑海中闪过的却是缪斯这个词。是美丽的，戏剧的，无法被拥有的。他亲吻他，吻掉他的眼泪，像虔诚的信徒。

“……喜欢你……”  
夜风带着淡色月光吹开纱帘，像是悄悄流淌着的隐秘小河。秘密被他们吞下，躺在地上的裙子不会说话。

Fin.


End file.
